Warhead
Warhead is the "5th" map released in Combat Arms, and the last of the five original maps. It features all of the Game Modes (excluding Fireteam and removed Snowball Fight): *Elimination *Capture the Flag *One Man Army *Search and Destroy *Spy Hunt *Quarantine *Last Man Standing Overview Warhead is a small map that has many different paths, which is why it is considered to be the basic map for Search and Destroy. Warhead, however, suffers from glitches, which detracts from its popularity. Warhead contains a field, a short underground tunnel, commonly referred to as the sewers, that leads to a bridge facing a sniping balcony, which leads into both Alpha and Bravo's bases. Bravo's base features a small room that doubles as a Bomb Site with windows to shoot in and out of, a tiny field for a spawn point, a larger bomb room with several obstacles with a door and a garage door leading out to the field, and a vent connecting the two bomb sites. The Vent The vent is an L-shaped passageway. By climbing a ladder just to the left of Bravo's base, you can find one entrance to the vent. The other entrance is found by going out of the east entrance of the same site and going straight to the ladder on your left. Inside, you will find a hole in the corner where the two paths meet, which can be dropped down to end up in a room that leads out to a sniping balcony just above the tunnel. Unlike Quarantine mode you will not suffer from gas damage by entering it. The Underground The underground section consists of the lowest points in the game field, running a sewer-like path west to east. The enclosed portion is accessible by means of an open hole near Alpha spawn. There are sharp corners in the enclosed portion of the sewers, which are frequently used as ambush points in Search & Destroy mode, Warhead's most popular mode. Underneath the wooden bridge, there is the open portion of the underground, often considered to be the "no-man's land" between the two sides of the field. There is a plank leading up to the bridge, which is often used to overtake Bravo snipers, rather than crossing the bridge with no cover. The area is flooded out with water in Quarantine mode. The underground passage cannot be used also 'Alpha Site' Alpha's base features a small field leading into a large building. To the right is the exit leading out to the field. To the left is another hallway with two exits. Going straight takes you to a one-way drop leading outside. The right takes you into a tiny little cramped room leading out to a big room with strange covers. You run around and appear on the bridge above where you come out from taking the other path. There is a spot for glitching in the base although you might fall into the void if you do it incorrectly. There is no way to kill someone in the glitch unless you pull out your LAW and shoot them, they fall, they get hit by incendiary or gas, or they get burned to ashes by the Super Spy if it is a game of Spy Hunt. Glitching Particularly in Quarantine Regen mode, players often "glitch" on the crates by jumping up at a certain spot and camping for the rest of the game. Whether this is a glitch or not is constantly debated in-game and in the forums. Warhead has been under a lot of fire due to the glitching outbreak. There has constantly been patch after patch to try to stop the problem from increasing, but to no avail. Trivia *Warhead is the first map to have a one-word name; though it is a compound word *This map has more glitches than most of the maps in Combat Arms (Neptune proved to be an exception). *Though it was one of the first maps in Combat Arms, few players knew it existed. *Warhead is, so far, the only map with a path that can be taken only once, but can not be re-taken without hacking or glitching. This is the small little turnoff in Alpha's base out the left exit. One must go up the ramp, cross the bridge, and go back to re-access it. *The Uploader from Spy Hunt often appears in Warhead, though it is hollow and unusable. It is a leftover from the Spy Hunt game play. Gallery Warhead.png Warhead.jpg Warhead_S&D_Combat-Arms_111.jpg warhead4.jpg Category:Maps Category:Quarantined Map Category:2008